


Fifteen Years Later

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: You and Sam haven't seen each other in fifteen years.





	Fifteen Years Later

“Y/N?” the soft spoken voice said. “Y/N, is that you?”

You looked up from the book you were reading, surprised that anyone would be talking to you here. It was a quiet park, not far from your office, but you’d never seen anyone you knew here. That was why you came here on your lunch break, to get away from everyone.

The man standing in front of you was tall, ridiculously tall. He was wearing an inexpensive suit, his hair was long and shaggy, a gorgeous milk chocolate brown color. But the eyes, those hazel eyes flecked with gold, that was what you recognized.

“Sam Winchester?” you gasped. No way, there was no way the gorgeous man standing in front of you was the same kid you’d met fifteen years ago when his father had saved you and your younger sister from a demon. He’d been a gawky, gangly teenager himself back then, not this…this…fine specimen of a man standing in front of you.

“Yeah,” you said. “Oh my god, it’s so good to see you.” You pushed yourself to your feet and let Sam pull you into a hug. Your barely reached his chest he was so tall.

You pulled him down next to you, a million questions on your lips. Sam answered as many as he could, though a few of them caused him to grin and shake his head. Before you knew it, your lunch break was over. But you weren’t ready to leave Sam.

You yanked your phone from your purse, making some excuse about a plumbing emergency at home that you had to take care of immediately. Your boss reluctantly agreed to give you the rest of the day off.

You fell easily back into conversation with Sam; it was like you two had seen each other fifteen minutes ago instead of fifteen years. He slung his arm over the back of the park bench you were sitting on, turning his body toward you, completely engrossed. The two of you talked until the sun started to set.

It was the loud rumbling of an engine that finally drew Sam’s attention away from you. You looked over his shoulder to see his father’s 1967 Chevy Impala parked on the street.

“Is that your father?” you whispered.

He glanced behind himself, shaking his head as turned back around. “No, it’s Dean,” Sam sighed. “And it means I have to go.” He took your hand in his, his other hand on your waist. He leaned over you, smiling. “It was great to see you, Y/N.”

His lips were soft and warm. It was a sweet kiss, an amazing kiss, a perfect kiss. His fingers tangled in your hair as he cupped the back of your head, holding you close as he slipped his tongue between your lips. He explored your mouth, nipping gently at your lips, his tongue tasting you.

The sound of a horn blaring forced you apart. Sam’s eyebrows furrowed in irritation.

“I have to go,” he murmured. “It was good to see you, Y/N.” He pressed another kiss to your lips before he stood up and sauntered away.

You sat in the park until the lights from the Impala had faded away and you couldn’t see it anymore.


End file.
